


Минуты отмечены случайными встречами

by Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К концу следующей недели он привыкает к его обществу, хотя парня, на его взгляд, слишком много, он ничего не умеет делать спокойно. Вещи вокруг него буквально летают, он будто заполняет собой все пространство, искренне улыбаясь, и ненавязчиво задевает Эрика ногой или рукой всякий раз, когда встает. Он всегда выходит первым, за одну остановку до Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минуты отмечены случайными встречами

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Когда он впервые садится напротив, Эрик не обращает на него внимания. В этом поезде всегда много студентов, и еще один никого не удивляет. Хотя обычно место напротив Эрика остается свободным — кажется, он излучает атмосферу не_дружелюбия. Поэтому на второй раз он недоуменно приподнимает брови, когда чувствует случайное прикосновение его колена, и тут же продолжает прерванное чтение. На третий раз он позволяет себе хмыкнуть и повнимательнее рассмотреть настойчивого парня, который сразу перехватывает его взгляд и приветливо улыбается. Он так и лучится радостью, едва не виляет хвостом, как щенок лабрадора. Удивительно раздражающее зрелище для половины восьмого утра. Эрик отводит глаза и всю оставшуюся дорогу просто наблюдает за проносящимися за окном деревушками. Все маленькие вокзалы в Германии на одно лицо, и это успокаивает.

К концу следующей недели он привыкает к его обществу, хотя парня, на его взгляд, слишком много, он ничего не умеет делать спокойно. Вещи вокруг него буквально летают, он будто заполняет собой все пространство, искренне улыбаясь, и ненавязчиво задевает Эрика ногой или рукой всякий раз, когда встает. Он всегда выходит первым, за одну остановку до Эрика.

Постепенно Эрик все больше узнает о своем случайном попутчике. Он забавно хмурится, когда читает, закусывает губу, когда находит что-то непонятное, и тщательно подчеркивает карандашом. Первое время Эрик уверен, что тот должен изучать литературу. Есть в нем что-то от безумных французских поэтов. Но нет, учебники в его руках, в основном, по генетике.

В один из дней, в конце октября, когда утро особенно угнетает своей серостью и мелким дождем, попутчик Эрика приходит не один, а с девушкой. Миловидная блондинка садится рядом с ним, скользит по Эрику оценивающим взглядом и тут же теряет интерес, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. Они говорят по-английски, она — с заметным американским акцентом, а Чарльз (Эрик, наконец, слышит его имя) — почему-то на чистейшем британском. Эрик едва заметно улыбается, когда понимает, что они — брат с сестрой. 

В начале ноября идет снег — небывалое событие для этой части Германии. Он не лежит, тает почти сразу же, но под ногами грязная каша, волосы неприятно намокают, чуть завиваются на концах, и Эрик хмурится больше обычного. Чарльз врывается в вагон точно за полминуты до отправления, уверенно идет к обычному месту, сжимая два бумажных стаканчика, садится, широко улыбается и тут же протягивает один Эрику.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста. Он вам сейчас точно нужен. 

В другой ситуации Эрику бы в голову не пришло брать кофе у кого бы то ни было, но сейчас ему холодно и сонно — кофе пришелся бы как нельзя кстати. И как только Чарльз узнал? Телепатия, не иначе. Эрик колеблется еще пару секунд, но кофе пахнет слишком соблазнительно. 

— Спасибо, — коротко кивает он, забирая стакан и случайно касаясь горячих пальцев. 

Кофе правильный — горький, с молоком и корицей, как он любит. Но этому Эрик уже не удивляется, хотя его секретарша за пять лет так этого и не запомнила. 

Эрик даже не осознает, что начинает ждать встречи с ним каждое утро. В особенно промозглые дни Чарльз появляется с двумя стаканами. 

А потом Чарльз пропадает. Его нет полторы недели, и Эрик беспокоится, переживает, что до сих пор не удосужился даже представиться, и в то же время не понимает, откуда все эти эмоции. Это всего лишь попутчик. Вполне вероятно, что он теперь сидит где-то в другом месте. Этого следовало ожидать. Характер Эрика никто не может вынести. Но, пожалуй, Эрику все же немного обидно. И когда Чарльз все-таки появляется — растрепанные волосы, криво намотанный яркий шарф, счастливая улыбка и неизменные стаканчики с кофе, — Эрик едва ли не взрывается от негодования. Но сказать или сделать ничего не успевает: поезд трогается, как раз когда Чарльз перебирается через его ноги, и кофе щедро льется на его светлые брюки. От неожиданности Эрик все-таки не выдерживает:

— Как же вы меня достали! Что вы привязались к этому месту со своей грацией табуретки и этим кофе! Вас никто сюда не звал, и я был бы счастлив, если бы вы оставили меня, наконец, в покое!

Отбросив испорченную газету на соседнее кресло, Эрик поднимается и быстрым шагом направляется в сторону туалета, не обращая внимания на пытающегося что-то проговорить Чарльза. Вернувшись, Эрик не находит ничего, кроме стоящего на подлокотнике стаканчика с кофе. 

Эрик уже не удивляется, когда на следующий день Чарльз не приходит. Все закономерно — он сам его прогнал и чувствует теперь злобное удовлетворение, как ребенок, нарочно разбивший любимую мамину вазу, за то, что она не разрешила гулять допоздна. Через пару дней он снова скучает. Эрик замечает иногда на перроне знакомую каштановую макушку, но не подходит. К концу второй недели ему настолько стыдно, что он не может сосредоточиться на работе и не может выбросить из головы обиду, застывшую в неестественно ярких глазах Чарльза. Как будто щеночка пнул, вот уж точно.

Найти его в поезде оказывается не очень-то и сложно — всего через пять минут после отправления Эрик садится напротив него и протягивает ему стакан с кофе. 

— Простите, мне не следовало на вас кричать, и я... Совсем не возражаю, что вы сидите со мной. На самом деле, мне это даже нравится, — произнести слова трудно, но поворачивать назад уже поздно. 

— Кофе я люблю сладкий и черный, — Чарльз улыбается, пробуя напиток. 

— Я запомню, — Эрик кивает серьезно, как на одной из своих деловых встреч. Чуть медлит и продолжает, неуловимо улыбаясь уголками губ в ответ — устоять невозможно. — Или, вероятно, вы могли бы предоставить мне возможность исправить все прямо сейчас?

В конце концов, впервые за пять лет можно и опоздать на работу. Если человек способен заставить Эрика Леншерра улыбаться в восемь утра, он точно достоин более пристального внимания.


End file.
